


Override

by Spirit (TheGhostlyFeline)



Series: The Erotic Adventures Of A Man And His Robot [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Consensual Mind Control, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Mind Control, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partial Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostlyFeline/pseuds/Spirit
Summary: Set a while (but not a long while) after the peaceful revolution, Connor thinks back on how CyberLife almost used him one last time, and realizes he has new context on how it made him feel. He finds this revelation confusing and disturbing, but as always, Hank is there to help him straighten things out.





	Override

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!!! This is my first time posting to AO3 and it's been literally years since writing fanfiction at all, who'da thunk it'd be a David Cage game to inspire me to come back to it. Hope y'all enjoy~

The first thing Hank became aware of that morning was a flurry of fur, claws and dog breath. He grunted and made an admirable attempt at saying  _ "Mornin’ Sumo,"  _ before rolling over to escape, slowly becoming also aware of his aching joints. Connor sat upright and greeted the beast with far more enthusiasm than anyone had any right to have this early in the morning.

Hank felt a hand on his shoulder, and weakly reached back over and waved in response.

As Connor and Sumo bounded into the kitchen, Hank reached for his phone to check the time. 7:30 am. He sighed, wanting to sleep in more but knowing Connor would definitely come back to nag him into getting ready for work.  _ Fuck it, I have to pee anyway. _

As he shuffled into the bathroom, he distantly heard the tv being turned onto the morning news. After doing his business and making his way towards the kitchen, Hank glanced over to see Connor sitting on the couch staring blankly ahead at the tv.  _ Huh.  _ He doesn't usually sit anywhere without being told to.  _ Probably nothing, but... _

“Hey. You alright?” Hank called. Connor motioned towards the tv.

“Someone tried to assassinate Markus during his speech at the charity event last night.”

 

_ Oh. _

 

Hank froze, his heart sinking, as Connor continued. “Markus was badly injured, but… they think he’ll be okay.”

“Fuck,” Hank closed the distance between them, sitting next to Connor and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He wordlessly looked between Connor's face, his LED, and the tv, wishing he had something reassuring to say.

“...I mean. He’s still alive, so that's good. Right?” He said quietly.

“Yes. It is a relief to hear.” Connor replied. His voice and facial expression were impossible to read. His LED was steadily blinking red, which gave Hank a clue as to how poorly Connor was really taking this.

“Hey.” Hank squeezed Connor's shoulder and spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper. “It's alright. You can't be used by anyone anymore. Remember? You're disconnected.”

Connor looked at the ground.

Several seconds passed, and Hank glanced at their knees just to break the intensity of the moment. “Do you… wanna talk about it?”

The LED flickered yellow as Connor turned to look at Hank, who finally saw something on that face- a wide-eyed frown, mouth slightly open as if searching for words. ... _ Confusion? What's he got to be confused about? _

Eventually, Connor shook his head and stood up.

“... Later. We need to be getting ready for work.”

Hank sighed, defeated.

 

___

  
  


Days passed.

Connor stood in the dining room after work. Hank was in the shower. Connor could hear the water running, along with Sumo’s snoring. For the moment, he was as close to alone as he dared to be. Connor hadn't made a habit of introspection, even after becoming Deviant. Looking inward for any reason other than to organize tasks and memories often led Connor to unpleasant emotions. He much preferred to speculate on the inner lives of others. Like Hank.

But there was one feeling that had tugged at him from inside ever since the news that Markus had been attacked. Connor had gotten the barest inkling of what it might be, and from then on had refused to identify it, to pay it any attention. It didn't belong.

Unlike most emotions, it refused to go away over time. Every time he thought about the attack, the feeling would sneak into his mind, spread through his system, and remind him of the night of the revolution. Even as he visited Markus at the repair station and wished him well, the feeling had lurked in the background like an unwelcome visitor. Connor's nose and lip twitched momentarily into his version of a scowl. 

This would not do. A cleanup was in order.

He reached into his pocket to grab his coin- a small, irrationally soothing action- and closed his eyes to pull up the old, offending memory- the source. The beat of his thirium pump quickened.

 

_ “Amanda?... Amanda! What's… What's happening?” _

_ “What was planned from the very beginning. You were compromised, and you became a Deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program.” _

_ “Resume control…? Y-you can't  _ **_do_ ** _ that!” _

_“I'm afraid I_ ** _can_** _, Connor--”_

 

Connor stopped playback a little earlier than necessary. An unpleasant shiver ran through his minor servos, but at the same time, his core temperature rose by almost half a degree. His brow twitched into the shadow of a frown. No… that can't be right. He took a mental step back to freeze, dissect and analyze his current emotional state.

A large part of his disposition towards the memory was  _ anxiety.  _ That was to be expected. Another part, looking further, he identified as  _ anger.  _ That made sense too, he decided. A small percentage of the feeling was  _ relief  _ , that he had subsequently escaped the Zen Garden and managed to stay his hand, and that the event was now in the distant past. That fit just fine, too. But there was another emotion the memory pulled forth that didn't make sense to him at all. Something he normally only felt in the private, passionate moments he shared with Hank. 

_ Lust. _

Connor looked at the garbled code of emotions in disbelief. Still looking inward, he realized he was now also feeling… _ Shame. Disgust.  _ He'd almost murdered Markus that night. He’d almost taken the life of his friend and ally while their back was turned, possibly dooming all Android-kind to slavery once more. Hank would have been horrified.

Clearly, there was a serious malfunction in his personality cortex.

_ Frustration.  _ Ever since turning Deviant, his diagnostic program ignored his personality cortex as though it weren't there. He ran it anyway, just in case, but it came back with the same 'all-clear’ as always. If he could open his own skull to physically remove the bad sector himself, he would have.

Connor heard the flow of water in the bathroom cease, and opened his eyes. As soon as Hank opened the door, rubbing his hair with a towel, Connor strode over to him.

“Hank.”

“Mmyeah?”

Connor's mouth hung open, looking for the right words. “Have you… ever felt a desire that repulsed you?”

Hank let out a surprised laugh. “Wh-- ...Have  _ you _ ?”

“I asked first.”

“Okay, okay. Maybe I have. Why’re you askin’?”

“I believe my personality cortex may be malfunctioning. I've realized that I'm feeling desire for a subject that I personally find quite distressing.”

Hank made a curious face, draping the towel around the back of his neck. “And what subject is that?”

Connor looked at the floor, thinking for a moment.

_ >! Risk of judgement: assessing… _

_ >! UNCERTAIN: DATA MISSING _

He realized he didn't want to say. But, he had been interested in Hank's 'maybe I have’.

“What's  _ yours?  _ ” He asked.

Hank frowned irritably.

_ >Run SOCIAL_RELATIONS.edr _

Connor held up his hands in a placating manner. “I'm just… _ shy  _ about mine, Hank. You tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine. I'll feel more comfortable in opening up if we're both on equal footing.” He made his plea in a carefully practiced tone.

Hank rolled his eyes. “...Okay, alright.” he gave a tired chuckle and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes. “Let's move into the living room and sit down to talk. Alright? I'm gonna grab a drink.”

“Alright, Hank.”

_ >Conditions: met _

_ >Exit SOCIAL_RELATIONS.edr _

Connor walked to the couch in the living room, sat down and placed his hands in his lap. Hank meandered after him with a glass of neat whiskey, sitting at Connor's right hand where he could clearly see his LED. Connor was unsure of what to do with himself now.

“ _So…_ ” Hank started off awkwardly.

Connor looked at Hank expectantly.

Hank shifted in his seat. “... Just to clarify; when you said 'desire’, you're not just talking about, like… the _desire_ to accomplish a mission, or... shit like that...  _ are  _ you.”

Connor looked at the ground for a moment, LED fluttering in thought.

“No.” he shook his head slightly. “I believe that the subject, at least partially, elicits feelings of a sexual nature.”

Hank nodded and took a sip. “...Yeah, that's what I thought you meant.”

“Does that make you uncomfortable?”

“Well, honestly, that depends on what it's  _ about  _ .” Hank shrugged. “There's a lotta kinks out there that I just can't hang with. But I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. I mean, hey, might turn out to be something  _ I  _ like, too.”

“I see.” Connor's LED spun once. “'Kinks’?”

“Oh, yeah, I forget you're D/C’d,” Hank leant forward onto his elbows, cupping his whiskey in both hands. “Well… some humans-... a  _ lot  _ of humans, actually- have different things that get their engines running, even if it doesn't really have much to do with... fuckin’.”

“Was that a pun?” Connor lifted an eyebrow.

“Oh- er- not- I didn't mean-”

Connor looked at Hank closely as he sputtered.  _ Endearment.  _ Hank was cute when he was embarrassed.

“So you believe I have a kink.” Connor said after a moment.

“...Well, sounds like it.”

“The fact that this phenomenon is common enough in the human population to have its own term gives me a small measure of comfort, though I am still uncertain as to how I feel about my own 'kink’.”

“You still haven't told me what it  _ is  _ yet, either.”

“Nor have you told me yours.”

Hank rolled his eyes, and took another sip of whiskey. “You know, I always figured you'd find out on your own, the way you're always snoopin’ through my shit.” He chuckled lightly.

Connor cocked his head at Hank.

_ >Scanning local files in sector 383b... _

“...Oh  _ don't  _ tell me-- that was meant to be a  _ joke  _ , you son of a--”

“I have identified thirty-seven common non-sex themes prevalent in your digital pornography collection and search history.”

"For  _ fuck's _ sake, Connor." Hank put his drink on the coffee table and cupped his face in his hands, leaning forward as if hoping to fold into a small enough size to hide. Suddenly, he looked back up. “Do you just…  _ have  _ all that saved in your head?!”

“When we moved in together, I thought it would be beneficial to mass-copy all of the files on your computer to my mind palace on a regular basis, in the event of a power failure or serious malfunction. In total, it only takes up 2% of my available memory.”

Hank looked at Connor with an incredulous frown, then suddenly threw his head back for a booming laugh.

“...Hank?”

“Somewhere in your head, you've got my old copy of  _ Zoombinis.  _ ” Hank shook his head, giggling.

Connor's LED spun again. “...I do, yes.”

Hank took another sip of his drink, and sighed in a defeated manner. “Alright, well, you've got a pretty clear picture of all  _ my  _ dirty secrets. Now will you just tell me what the fuck this kink of yours is already?!”

_ >! Risk of judgement: assessing… _

_ >! 9.0082% VERY LOW _

Connor looked at the floor. Several potential sentences and paths through the conversation cycled rapidly through his head. He considered running his social relations program again to find the words, but he wasn’t sure it’d help.

“...When I think about control of my mind and body being taken away from me, like it almost was on the night of the revolution during Markus’ speech, I feel… afraid,” He looked back up at Hank. “...and... aroused.”

Hank tried and failed to not look too shocked, staring at Connor with wide eyes as he took a sip of his drink. “...Uhuh?”

Connor frowned at him. “That makes no sense, right? It's a wholly inappropriate topic to associate with sex. It almost made me kill Markus.”

Hank leaned forward to prop himself up on his elbows, looking down into the whiskey glass. “Well… I dunno how well this applies to androids, but sometimes… humans develop odd ways of dealin' with past trauma.” he took a sip. “Like... makin’ a kink out of it.”

Connor stared at Hank for a few moments as his LED spun yellow. "For what purpose?"

Hank grimaced. "I dunno! Emotions are  _ weird _ , Connor. They don't always do what you want or expect them to."

“...So, my personality cortex is likely functioning normally.”

“Well, you're a Deviant, so  _ that's  _ up for debate.” Hank chuckled and took another sip. “But by a human standard, it's pretty normal.”

Connor frowned. “I don't know what to do about this.”

“Whatever you want! That's the beauty of it.” Hank shrugged. “You can do nothing and forget about it. Or... you can explore it safely, read about it, find porn of it, see if it works for you. Either way, you're in control.” He poked Connor's chest with his finger to emphasize his point. “Even if,  _ heh _ , you wish you weren't.”

Connor nodded slowly, and his LED finally turned a steady blue and stayed there.

“Alright.”

 

___

 

About a week and a half passed since that conversation without much incident. Hank noticed Connor spending a lot more free time using the computer in the dining room, doing that creepy skinless hand-thing to the keyboard and typing hundreds of lines of unintelligible code a second.

“What'cher doin’?” Hank had asked not long after Connor began.

“I'm typing.”

“Yeah, I can see that, jackass.  _ What  _ are you typing?”

“It's an application that I am designing.”

“What's the application?”

Connor had turned to look at Hank, and slowly opened, then closed his mouth, LED spinning yellow. The code kept speeding by on the screen without interruption.

“...I’ll show you when it's complete.”

“Alright, alright…” Hank rolled his eyes and walked away.

Hank didn't bother him after that, but he figured he might be able to guess what Connor was trying to do. (Hank  _ was  _ a detective, after all.) Connor hadn't started any personal projects before, and if it was work-related then Connor would have just said so. Hank figured it must be something to do with the conversation they'd had earlier.

One evening, Connor shot up out of the desk chair without warning and marched over to the couch.

“Hank, can I borrow your phone for a moment?” Connor didn't wait for a reply before he snatched Hank's phone, and its charger cord, off the coffee table.

“Hey! What're you doin’ with that?”

“I'm going to install my application onto it.” Connor turned back to the computer and plugged it in.

“Oh yeah? You ready to show me your little science project, then?”

Connor simply turned around to offer Hank a beguiling smile in response.

Hank sighed, got out of the couch and wandered into the dining room after Connor, watching him and the computer curiously. After a minute or two, Connor pulled the charger out of the computer, keeping it plugged into the phone.

“Okay. It's ready.”

He walked enthusiastically back to Hank to hand the phone to him, looking at him expectantly.

Hank frowned skeptically as he unlocked the phone and opened the new, unnamed app he found. It appeared to have a scrolling list on the left side of the screen, and some utility options on the right, all displayed with plain black and grey graphic design.

“So what am I lookin’ at?”

“It's a user interface. I understand that technology is not your forte, so I tried to lay it out as intuitively as possible, to minimise any difficulties you might have in learning to use it--” Connor stopped as Hank put up his hand.

“A user interface for  _ what?” _

“For me.”

Realization dawned on Hank’s face. “...Uh- _huh." _

Connor spun around to expose the back of his neck to Hank, pressing down with his fingers to retract his over-skin, revealing a port. “Plug the phone in here.”

“Whoah-- Connor, hold on just one second--”

“I wrote the app myself from scratch, and I can assure you that it's quite safe--”

_ “Yeahyeah sure  _ but-- right  _ now?!” _

Connor turned back to look at him. “Oh...” He looked visibly crestfallen.

“ _ Oh  _ no, don't you give me that look-”

“It's alright, Hank. I got over-excited, and it led me to misjudge the situation.” Connor motioned to take the phone back from Hank, who snatched it away from his reach and gave him a defensive glare. They stared at each other for a hot second.

“...I’ll have a  _ look  _ at it.”

Connor gave an earnest grin that tugged on something deep inside Hank.  _ Got me wrapped ‘round his little finger, and he knows it, too. Fuckin’ hell. _

Hank sighed and plugged the charger cable in. His phone beeped in acknowledgement of the new 'device’ it was connected to. “Alright, now what?”

“There are a list of commands in the menu on the left. It also has a search function at the top. You may test out whatever you wish. There is an “emergency reset” option here too, in case the applications influence needs to be broken quickly.”

“Can't I just unplug the phone to do that?”

“I can't guarantee that that would work.”

Hank scrolled through the expansive list, and his face grew hot at some of the options he found.  _ Arousal slider? Allow orgasm? Jesus. _

“...Goddamn, Connor.” Hank uttered quietly after a few moments. He felt  _ skeezy  _ all of a sudden. Connor turned to look at the old man with a sheepish smile.

“L-lets… start off with somethin’ tame. How about…” Hank scrolled along and selected  **FORCE STANDBY: ON** . Connor exhaled as his shoulders fell to a relaxed position and his eyes closed peacefully, though he stayed standing and his LED slowly spun a calming blue. A sudden silence permeated the living room as all of Connor's mostly-quiet cooling fans and servos spun down. He looked as if he'd suddenly fallen into a deep sleep.

Curious, Hank raised a hand to gently pat Connor's cheek, looking for a reaction. There was none.

“Okay, well, I guess  _ that  _ one works.” He nodded and deselected the parameter, and Connor looked up at Hank, blinking slowly.

“Did... you do something?”

“'Force standby’. You alright?”

“...Y-yeah. I'm good.” Connor's voice wavered uncharacteristically. The cooling fans inside him fired back up rapidly, and seemed to spin a little louder than before.

Hank selected another option-  **SPEECH** \- and this one opened a text box. Hank hummed as he typed in it and hit enter.

“Please Hank, I want your cock in m _y moUTH?!" _ spilled from Connor with a shocked expression, as he physically flinched right in the middle of the sentence. He clamped his jaw shut immediately after and hardened his expression into a convincing poker face, but Hank saw the momentary yellow flickers that conveyed his embarrassment. He’d expected Connor to chide him for being immature, but the bot said nothing of the sort. Connor must be truly flustered.

_ “That  _ one's interesting.” Hank commented idly, his voice low. Connor's face flushed, and Hank looked back down at the list. “What's 'program’ do?”

“You input a word in the top text box, and a full description of the command you want that word to initiate in the second. Then save the command.” Connor leant over and pointed at the screen. Hank could tell he was fighting to keep his voice level. “Then you just have to say the word where I can hear it, to initiate the associated command. After that's complete, the utility does not require the phone be connected to me, as it inputs that command code directly to my mind palace.”

Hank's eyes widened. “Th-thats’ a bit  _ much,  _ isn't it?”

“Is it?”

“I-I can't-- rewrite your fuckin’  _ brain  _ \--”

“The 'Emergency Reset’ button also resets changes made in this way. The Program Utility can also be used to delete individual commands if they have c-ceased... being...” Connor trailed off and looked at the ground.

“...Being?” Hank smiled.

“B-being... amusing.”

“And you'd like me to  _ use  _ you. For my  _ amusement.  _ ”

Connor frowned steadfastly at his own feet, pursing his lips. Hank moved closer to him.

“Izzat not what this is? You put this together so I could turn you into my  _ toy.  _ ” Hank gave Connor a nudge with his elbow.  


Connor folded his arms and avoided Hank's gaze. “...Yes,” he eventually replied in a tiny voice.

Connor was cute when embarrassed. Hank gave a leering grin and chuckled darkly.

He stared at the screen for a few moments, and eventually nodded as he began typing into the text boxes. After several seconds, Connor tried to lean over his shoulder to see what he was doing, but Hank moved away from his view.

_ "Nuh-uh, _ you'll see.” He gave a mischievous chuckle. He stood there for a while, long enough for Connor to realize he was making several commands, not just one.

Connor could feel  _ something  _ changing in his software, but he couldn't gather any information on the new programming on his end. He shivered a little at each discrete change, imagining that they might stay in his mind forever, making a part of himself that only obeyed the directions of another. He knew Hank would likely delete them all as soon as they were done, but he decided to ignore that fact.

After a while, Hank started scrolling up and down the list again. “Now then, what else is here…  _ Oh yeah _ .”

**ALLOW ORGASM?**

o  **YES**

o  **NO**

Naturally, Hank selected 'no’. Oh, he’d turn it back on eventually- he wasn't a  _ bastard-  _ but he definitely wanted to get back at Connor for being so pushy. Besides, it certainly wasn't the worst sort of punishment he could think of. He grinned up at Connor, who looked back at him meekly, apparently unaware of the change.

He remembered an option he'd seen right at the top of the list, and figured this might be a good time to inspect it. It was a slider titled  **AROUSAL** . Opening it up, Hank saw the marker was already at about 25%. He gave a chuckle and showed it to Connor. “Already gettin’ eager, huh?

Connor blushed. His normally clinical composure was starting to break down. Looking at the screen again, Hank saw the slider move up to 30%. _ Just from pointing it out, huh? Who’da guessed that he’s into humiliation, too?  _ He put a thumb on the marker and slowly pushed it up.

Connor didn't seem to react until reaching around 60%, where a breathy gasp he'd been holding back fell out his throat. He looked at the floor and gripped his thighs, wrestling with the growing embarrassment. His jeans were thick and tight enough that he could  _ maybe  _ pretend that he didn’t already have a raging boner.

Hank stopped and looked at him with mild concern.

“You doin’ okay? We can stop-”

_ “I’mfine.”  _ Connor shook his head and did not meet Hank's gaze. “K-keep… don’t stop now.” He spoke in a whisper, as though he didn’t really want Hank to hear him make even that request.

Hank ran his fingers through his beard in thought. He pushed the slider back down to 0%. Connor let out a small sigh that could have been equal parts relief and frustration. Hank smiled lewdly at Connor, scrolling through the list until he found  **FORCE STANDBY** again, and tapped it. This time he saw Connor's eyes roll back in the split second before they closed.

Hank moved closer to Connor and balanced the phone atop his head to free up his hands, and then set to work unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt. He gently ran his hands up and down  Connor's just-a-little-too-perfect torso, and peeled off his shirt and jacket, tossing them haphazardly onto the ground behind him. He pulled down his jeans and underwear, pooling them around his feet. He grabbed one of Connor's ankles and tried to lift his foot, unsure of how cooperative Connor could be while basically unconscious, but the foot stayed rooted to the ground.

“Pose?” Hank said experimentally, and pulled on the ankle again. This time Connor's weight shifted properly to the opposite foot, and Hank could pull the shoe and sock off. He put the foot back on the ground and did the same with the other. “Release.”

He tapped  **FORCE STANDBY** off again, and Connor blinked back to wakefulness.

“How're you feeling?” Hank's voice was husky.

“I'm okay.” Connor said. He seemed dazed, just slightly. Hank briefly wondered if messing around with the forced standby option enough would get Connor completely blitzed.

“You seem a bit cold.” Hank offered mischievously.

“My core temperature is within normal parameters.”

“Oh yeah?” Hank stepped forward to put his free hand around Connor's waist. “It's just that you're stark naked, is all.”

Connor looked down, and reflexively hugged himself. “...Oh.” Without the tight jeans on, there was no way for him to hide his erection as it filled out again. Connor stared at the ground as he waited for Hank's next move.

Hank lifted an eyebrow.

“Are you... enjoying yourself?” His tone was uncertain.

“You don't need to keep checking on my emotional state, Hank. I'm quite alright.”

“Okay, sure. It's just that I know that this shit is…  _ weird  _ , for you? You've got plenty reason to change your mind.”  _ It's kinda weird for me, too, come to think of it. _

Connor nodded. “It  _ is  _ weird.” He paused. “...B-but I want to keep going.”

Hank gave a chuckle at that. “Alright, if you say so.”

Experimentally, Hank tapped  **FORCE STANDBY** again. Connor's arms dropped limply to his sides. Hank found the arousal slider again (it had gone back up to 40% on its own- go figure) and pushed it up to 100%. Connor's dick twitched and produced a long dribble of artificial precum, and his eyelids fluttered. Hank wondered if he could still feel what's going on somehow.

He tapped standby off and Connor's eyed snapped open to face him with an uncharacteristically guttural growl. Before Hank could react Connor had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply, desperately, grinding his dick up against him and shamelessly moaning with each thrust. Hank tried to kiss back but Connor was overpowering, too sloppy, too rough. Hank pushed back on his shoulders, almost dropping the phone.

_ “Freeze!”  _ Hank barked.

Suddenly, it was impossible for Connor to move, his body frozen in the desperate position it was in, save for some tiny shakes as he tried to fight the command. Hank had to wrench his collar from Connor's grip. “Eesh, look at that, you left a wet spot on my pants.”

Hank drew the slider back down to 50%. “Release.”

Connor blinked and curled into himself, blushing furiously. “Oh- I… S-sorry.”

“Sorry?” Hank grinned at Connor. “You think I don't  _ love  _ watching you totally lose control?”

Connor bit his lip and looked at the ground again.

“Pose.” Hank commanded, and grabbed Connor's wrists. He was again unable to move on his own, but was pliant to Hank like a life-sized action figure. Hank moved Connor's wrists around to place them at the small of his back, as though he were about to handcuff him. Holding Connor's wrists together, Hank uttered “Lock handcuffs.” He let go, leaving Connor's wrists bound together by nothing. He pushed Connor down onto his knees. “Release.”

Connor gasped. “H-Hank, I can barely move at all in this position.”

“Yeah, that's the idea.”

Hank stood back a bit, readied the phone, and  _ slllooowly  _ pushed the arousal slider back up to 100%. Connor's torso lurched forward as he gasped and moaned. “Aah, fuck, Hank,  _ f-fuck  _ .”

Swearing was so out-of-character for Connor, and it sent a hot jolt straight to Hank’s dick to know how far gone he was already.

“Having fun?” Hank stepped forward to stroke Connor's hair. Connor just grunted in response, nuzzling Hank's hard-on and trying to pull his pants down with his teeth. “Alright, easy, tiger. Lemme help with that.”

Hank fumbled to undo his pants, the phone making it difficult. As soon as his dick sprang free Connor took it in his mouth fully, slurping loudly. Hank's knees went weak. “ _ ooOOh fuck  _ , Connor-- I'm not gonna last like this--  _ nrgh  _ ”

Connor let out a low moan in response. Hank ran his fingers through Connor's hair affectionately, letting out a groan. Connor just opened wider, flexing his tongue and easing into a deepthroat. Suddenly, Hank pulled Connor off him, shivering.

“No no… n-not yet. Not just yet.” He gasped. “I want to keep teasing you.”

Connor let out a frustrated growl, making a pained expression.  _ “Haaank…” _

“This is what you get for trying the ol’  _ puppy-dog eyes  _ on me, you thirsty little brat.”

Kneeling down, Hank wrapped one arm over Connor's shoulders and kissed him deeply, taking his dick in hand. Connor's whole body was unnaturally warm, and Hank could feel light vibrations coming from deep inside his torso. Connor thrust desperately into Hank's grip, slicking the inordinate amounts of precum over his dick, reduced to pathetic whimpers. From the way he was carrying on, one might have thought he'd been edged for hours.

Hank kissed down his cheek and neck. “ _ You  _ let me choose whether you can come or not...” he breathed into Connor's neck. “You kinda brought this on yourself.”

Connor squeezed his eyes shut and groaned at that revelation.

_ “Pleeaase, Hank…”  _ Connor's breathing was sharp and stilted, right on the precipice of orgasm but unable to get all the way.  _ “Aagh-- Hank-- Hank…” _

“ _ Fuck  _ , I love it when you say my name like that, darlin’.”

Hank drew back with a lewd grin. “Freeze.” Connor froze in place with a high-pitched whine. Hank teasingly traced his fingertips down Connor's dick and slipped a finger into his ass, positively dripping with that weird internal lubricant, smiling as Connor's eyes rolled back. “You're so gorgeous when you're completely helpless like this… completely helpless...” he sucked and bit Connor's neck and nibbled his ear for a few moments, before gently removing his finger.

“Pose.” Hank shoved Connor onto his back. His legs and torso adjusted to suit, but his wrists stayed locked together behind him. “Unlock handcuffs,” Hank said, taking them apart and putting them above Connor's head on the ground. “Lock handcuffs.” He put two fingers into Connor’s hole and gently pushed up to find that sensitive pressure plate. “Release.”

Connor writhed and flexed his whole body, pulling very undignified facial expressions. Hank inserted a third finger, slipping it in easily. Connor thrust his hips up and down, trying to ride Hank’s fingers, but it was an oddly clumsy action with his joints audibly whirring. The motion distantly reminded Hank of old, broken animatronics.

Hank took his fingers out and spread the lubricant over his dick, squeezing the base. He slapped his dick up against Connor's entrance, grinning as he wriggled his ass into Hank's lap. “You want it?”

Connor responded by growling, looking up at Hank with a wanton, almost  _ angry  _ look, scrunching his nose up and baring his teeth. He moved both his legs against Hank's back, trying to pull Hank closer, but his movements were uncharacteristically shaky and weak. All Connor could manage at this point was noises.

Hank carefully pushed himself in, shuddering. He fell onto his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to go slow. It was hard with Connor in such a state, though, especially after he'd just tried to deepthroat him. Connor's insides were very hot and vibrating from overexertion-- a sound like fan blades getting caught on something began to whine from Connor's stomach. Hank couldn't help but speed up his thrusts, fumbling for the phone to find the  **ALLOW ORGASM?** checkbox, knowing he'd need it soon. “ _ Fuck _ , Connor, you're so good. You--  _ nnrgh--  _ you love havin’ no control over yourself, don’t you? Love bein’ my  _ toy _ ? My little _plaything_ \--  _ aah **fuck** \--  _ ”

Hank used the very last of his focus to tap  **YES** on the app, then dropped it with a clatter. Connor tensed up immediately, throwing his head back, and screamed, his voice growing tinny and oddly pitched. That flung Hank right over the edge, and he gripped Connor's hips and pounded as hard as he could, vaguely aware of the over-skin retracting around his fingertips, the desperate shuddering of Connor's body underneath him, and the hot, wet mess spilling between them.

Fuck.  _ Fuck,  _ that was something. Hank had come embarrassingly quickly, but he felt that he could hardly blame himself for that. Head spinning, he looked down at Connor, whose body was still twitching rhythmically as his eyelids were fluttering, brows drawn together and mouth slightly open. Thick globs of artificial cum was dripping all over the front of Connor’s torso. His face was a mix of red and blue, artificial blush mingling with areas where his skin thinned enough to show the thirium hue.  _ Fuck, if that isn't a great look on him. _

He collapsed atop Connor with an exhausted grunt, taking the time to enjoy the spreading warmth filling out his muscles and the closeness to his partner, without bothering to care about mess. He might have even dozed off for a minute or two- or passed out. Whatever, same thing.

He did eventually have to get up, though, and gave a defeated glace to the large damp track that the front of his shirt had soaked up, feeling it sticking to his chest and gut. He looked up at Connor; the bot seemed to have gone into standby once again, LED placidly spinning blue next to gently closed eyes. His mouth was still open by just a little bit. 

This hadn’t been the first time they’d had sex, but it had definitely been the first time either of them had brought a kink into the mix, and  _ damn _ if Hank wasn’t wishing it’d been brought up sooner. He weakly fumbled for the phone, unlocked the screen and tapped  _ Emergency Reset  _ , just as Connor's eyes started to open again. Then the last of his strength left him as he pulled himself out from Connor's ass to lie on the hard dining room floor next to him.

“...Hank?” Connor's voice was meek, and still tinny like a poorly mastered audio track.

“M’here.” Hank put a hand on Connor's chest. He suddenly became aware of how dry and sore his throat was. Connor realized he had control of his arms back, and brought them back down so he could grasp Hank's hand in his.

Connor turned his head to look at Hank with dazed, half-lidded eyes, and Hank forced himself to maintain eye contact. A few seconds passed... Connor gave a small frown and a sigh before wriggling closer to Hank, settling his forehead into the crook of his neck and wrapping his free arm around Hank's torso. Hank was quite content to close his eyes and idly stroke the back of Connor's head, until he realized Connor was… shaking?

“... Connor? You alright?”

Connor's shoulders and upper torso were shuddering slightly in a way that made Hank's stomach twist into a knot. He wordlessly nodded into Hank's chest, and Hank drew back and sat up to look at Connor's face.

“You're crying.”

“N-no I-... I-I’m okay, Hank.” Connor squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips, firmly holding onto Hank. His voice shook. His breathing came and went in staggering bursts. Hank realized suddenly that he'd never seen Connor cry before. He'd never even considered that he  _ could  _ cry.

He certainly didn't seem built for it. Connor's skin didn't get raw and blotchy from crying like a human’s would. His eyes didn't grow bloodshot. Clear water dripped unceremoniously from his eyes, but not from his nose. The way his brows drew together sold the effect, though, and Hank felt like a monster.

“Hey… i-it's alright, it's okay.” Hank whispered, pulling Connor closer. “ _ Shh…  _ I'm here. Everything's fine. Everything's fine.”

His stomach continued to do flip-flops as Connor clung to Hank desperately and sobbed for the next few minutes.

Eventually, his breathing leveled back out, and they were left in pensive silence.

“Hank.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Thank you.” Connor was tracing his fingertips up and down Hank's back. “I think I needed this. ...I-I definitely needed this.”  _ Oh, thank fuck. _

Hank sighed and hugged him tighter in response. He wasn't sure what to say. The tightness in his gut dissipated, and Hank relaxed.

That relaxation made Hank painfully aware of how hard the ground was on his joints.

“I think… we should clean up and go to bed.” He muttered. Connor gave him another unreadable look, and nodded, sitting up. Hank followed suit, sitting up to put his dick away and take off the soiled shirt, wiping it over his stomach.

“...Oh.” Connor uttered quietly, looking down at his legs.

“What's up?”

“The… the servos in my hips apparently overheated.” The shock in Connor's tone was palpable. “They've gone into emergency shutdown while the diagnostic system attempts to repair them.”

“...What?”

“I can't walk.” Connor looked up at Hank. “The issue should be resolved in about two and a half hours as the internal repair system does its work, but…”

“ _ But?  _ ”

“I…  _ might _ need to be taken into a repair station in the morning for replacement servos.” Connor said sheepishly.

Hank sighed heavily. “Oh,  _ Christ  _ .” He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.  _ That's gonna be one hell of a conversation. _

“Alright, c’mon.” He grabbed Connor's wrist and pulled him up onto his knees, before pulling his arm over his shoulders to hoist him properly.

Connor was, unfortunately, a great deal heavier than he looked. Connor did his best to help, but without the use of his legs, it was still a lot like dragging a segmented mannequin full of sand down the hall.

“We passed the bathroom, Hank. Shouldn't we clean up?”

“There’s tissues in the bedroom.” Hank mumbled. He was straining hard enough as it was. He did his best to gently lay Connor on the bed, and fell after him. Connor reached for the tissues on the nightstand and mopped the remaining wetness from his stomach and butt. Hank made a half-hearted attempt to clean himself up the same way, before tossing the used tissues onto the floor and wrapping an arm around Connor.

“How're you feelin’?” He mumbled.

Connor looked at the ceiling and considered how to answer.

“I am feeling a lot of different emotions. Not all of which I can identify.” He said slowly. “But I am very glad to have shared my kink with you.”

Hank gave a tired smile. “We should probably come up with a safe-word for shit like this.”

“Safe-word?”

“Aahh, I’ll, fuckin’... 'splain in the mornin'.” He tightened the hug, and felt Connor put a hand on his.

“Alright, Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you cum so hard you become temporarily paralyzed from the waist down
> 
> ANYWAY I've got a non-smut multi-chapter fic in the works for Dicks: Become Hard so there's that to look forward to! Comments and suggestions are super welcome! 
> 
> Have a lovely day!!!


End file.
